<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move by VioletShade4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978897">Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4'>VioletShade4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Swords Manga Retelling [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camping, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, all the links are light sleepers, green is mom friend, red and blue are my second favorite ship!, vio is distressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after rescuing Vio the Hero's retreat too rest and gather information, but sometimes ignorance is bliss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Swords Manga Retelling [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Move</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sword moved. He couldn't feel his hand as the sword rose to point at his chest he felt the power surging through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't move…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the blinding light, he could feel his brother's conviction, their rage, as their power, flowed through him… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light faded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was all he could feel in his ice dark veins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was frozen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a diamond who had refracted the light </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the gun, they were the trigger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fault that no shadows remained</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell into the darkness as all the shadows encroached on his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none where the shadow he wanted… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did it!” Red cheered as the light faded, "Shadow Link is gone!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great job Guys!” Green said as he smiled at Red “you were right we are always stronger together!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vio?” Blue said concerned “you ok man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green and Red turned just in time to see Vio collapse. Blue caught him and laid him gently on the ground while Green checked his pulse and Red fussed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's breathing and his heart rate is regular, I don't know what happened, was it the four swords blast??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Red said worried “I could feel both of your energy but I didn't notice his”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Blue said confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you say it, I didn't sense him at all!” Green’s brow furrowed “whats going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can figure it out later,” Blue said scooping Vio up and slinging him over his shoulder “We are in hostile territory we need to move out” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right Blue," Green said, "call the fairies Red, we need to warp somewhere safe till we figure this out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They warped to the Hyrule field and found one of the caves they had made forts in as kids. They made Vio as comfortable as possible before breaking up to make camp. Green went out to hunt, Red warped to Castle Town to pick up supplies. And Blue stayed behind to watch Vio and start dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red got back first. He entered the cave quietly in case Vio was still asleep. He tiptoed over to where Blue lay by the fire. He nudged his shoulder with his foot and Blue shoot up grabbing his ankle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh! It’s me Blue! let go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry Red, I thought… nevermind” Blue said letting go. And turning away to stare at the dancing flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok Blue?” Red asked quietly touching his shoulder “Has Vio woken up yet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” Blue said not blinking as he stared into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Red said putting down his pack to sit next to Blue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's been crying in his sleep” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like words? Or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No words... just tears, the occasional sniffle”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to him in there?” Red wondered aloud warming his hands near the flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think we want to know” Blue stated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red nodded quietly and snuggled up against Blue to stare in the fire. They were both quiet for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be ok Blue,” Red said “we got him back, and we'll get Zelda back too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue began to shake, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know...” the shaking increased, “I thought he betrayed us… but the whole time he… he was all alone… and we didn’t…” small sobs began to wrack Blues stout frame “How can I face him Red?... I said such terrible things...” Blue said sobbing softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Blue…” Red said as tears pooled on his cheeks. He reached out and embraced Blue. Blue clung to him and they both cried for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't speak again until Green returned. They just sat by the fire taking comfort in its warmth and light as the held each other close and listened to the rain falling outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
                           -------<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Green got back to their little den Red was curled up on top of Blues chest by the dying embers of the fire, they were both sound asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green sighed fondly as he looked at his companions. He gently placed his dripping pack by the door and tiptoed over to check on Vio. He didn't look good, and Green was starting to get seriously worried. It had been almost 6 hrs and Vio still hadn't woken up. His eyes had dark circles that almost matched his purple tunic and his face was as pale as the salt that coated his cheeks. Green began gently wiping his face and brow with a wet handkerchief, then Vio shifted and slowly opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vio!” Green exclaimed, dropping the handkerchief and grabbing his brother’s shoulders “Vio can you hear me?! Are you ok?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow?” Vio whimpered eyes only half-open not focusing on anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, It’s me! It’s Green! your safe now Vio, we got you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green…” Vio’s eyes closed, then they shot open and he sat up so fast that he and Green almost clunked heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-a! What's - a go-nn on!” Blue shouted as he sat up abruptly waking from his dead sleep Red didn't even flinch he just slid into Blues lap snoring softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vios awake!” Green cried happily</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we” Vio demanded his head in his hands as he tried to remember what had happened “what happened? Where's Shadow??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry Vio, Shadow’s gone and we're safe!” Green said “Yeah he’s gone,” Blue agreed with a yawn “Red... Red, wake up! Vio’s awake” Blue said gently shaking Red’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vio’s awake” Red muttered to himself snuggling closer to blue before his brain registered what he said “Vio’s Awake!!” Red squealed as he shot up accidentally ramming his head into Blue’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they dissolved in a pile of “Ow!, Din's Fire!, and sorry!” Vio turned back to Green his amethyst eyes looked darker, emptier somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean gone?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Red and Blue and they needed cuddles!<br/>hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you want more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>